


It's Great To Be Home

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Family, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: After months of separation, Yami and Yugi have a heartwarming reunion.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 21





	It's Great To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had about Yami and Yugi as brothers. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

“He misses you so much. He’s been sleeping in your bed _every night_ since you left for college.” Mrs. Mutou said.

“Has has?” Yami chuckled.

“Yes. And it’s heartbreaking because he’s usually a happy child, and for the past couple of months he’s been in low spirits. But tonight, he’s surely in for a big surprise when he sees you!” Sugoroku chuckled heartily.

It’s been a few months since Yami started college and moved away. Although that was a celebratory milestone, everyone in the family couldn’t help but feel sad that he wouldn’t live with them anymore. And the one who took it the hardest was his little brother, Yugi.

Yugi was happy for his big brother, but sad that they would be apart. Being separated from Yami is the worst pain he’s ever experienced in his young life. As soon as Yami got in the car and drove off, Yugi cried the rest of the day because he already missed his brother.

Even though Yami enjoyed college and campus life, there were times where he’d get homesick and really miss his family, especially Yugi. So after months of stressful classes and a packed schedule, he’s come back home to visit. And he couldn’t wait to see his little brother again.

Yami, Mrs. Mutou, and Sugoroku walked into the living room and after Yami set his suitcase by the couch, they made their way upstairs. Mrs. Mutou flipped on the light switch once they made it to the top floor. Then, she looked at her oldest son with a smile.

“Wait here.” She whispered.

Yami nodded. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his bedroom door. She gently opened it to see her youngest son sleeping peacefully with his dark magician plushie. She smiled and quietly made her way over to the bed, then leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

“Yugi? Sweetie?”

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. “Mama?”

“I’m sorry to wake you, sweetie. But I really need your help with something real quick.” She spoke gently.

Yugi let out a little yawn. “Okay, Mama.”

He sat up then moved to the edge of the bed. Still holding the plushie, he followed his mother to the door while rubbing his eyes. She stopped by the door as he walked into the hallway.

“Hello, Yugi.”

Yugi’s eyes snapped open when he heard that deep voice, immediately recognizing who it was. He looked down the hallway and his mouth fell open at what he saw. His big brother was standing there with a smile on his face.

Yami’s back!

 _“Yamiiii!!!”_ Yugi took off down the hall, dropping his plushie along the way. Yami opened his arms and Yugi jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his brother in a hug. Yami hugged him back and felt tears on his neck.

“Y-You’re back!” Yugi cried, sniffling. “You came back!”

“I’m right here. And I’m so glad to be back.” Yami replied, holding him tighter.

Their mother walked up with the plushie in her hand and stood next to her father. They both watched the heartwarming moment before them. Two brothers reunited. Sugoroku looked up at his daughter and saw tears in her eyes. He smiled and patted her on the back.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Yugi cried, tears running down his cheeks.

“And I’ve missed you so much, too. It’s alright, I’m here.” Yami replied, kissing him on the head.

After a few more moments, Yugi calmed down and Yami wiped his tears away. Then, the questions came.

“So what’s college like? Is it fun? Is it boring? What are you doing there?” Yugi asked.

Mrs. Mutou chuckled. “Yes, we’d all like to know about your new college life.”

“Let’s head back down to the living room.” Sugoroku said.

They all started walking downstairs. Yami was about to put his brother down when Yugi tightened his arms, not wanting to let go. Yami chuckled and continued to hold him as he walked downstairs.

It’s great to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww. :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
